Ellipse d'un monde sur l'autre
by Molly Stevenson
Summary: Poudlard, dans la nuit. Plus de soleil, plus de lumière, plus que le sortilège lumos pour y voir clair... la pauvre hermione va devoir faire la plus longue ronde de sa vie avec son pire enemi... ancien titre: perdu dans la nuit!
1. Chapter 1

**Salut! **

**Je poste ma première fic Harry Potter... Donc... Mais je n'attend aucune compassion! **

**Disclamer: Parait que les perso sont pas à moi... Faut dire en même temps que si j'était l'auteur, l'histoire aurait pris une tout autre tournure!**

**Je previens que les tome six n'est pas pris en compte, que les perso sont en 7eme année, et que Hermione et Drago sont préfet en chef. **

**Voici donc une histoire de dingue qui m'est venu alors que j'attendais d'entrer en cours. **

**Bleu...**

- Malefoy, ton rôle de préfet en chef t'obliges à être un peu plus sérieux. Arrêtes de ramener une nana tout les soirs! Parce que si toi tu préfère faire des parties de jambes en l'air toute les nuits, moi, j'aimerais dormir!

Et voilà, ça recommençait, cette coincée de Granger lui faisait encore des remontrances. Mais qu'elle retire le balai qu'elle avait dans le cul bordel, ça ferait des vacances à tout le monde!

- Écoûte moi bien Granger, le jour où tu ramènera la belette ou le balafré pour te faire une de ces parties de jambes en l'air dont tu parles si bien, je te lâcherais pas… Tu m'emmerde à la fin! À moins que…

Drago prit un air vicelard. La jeune fille ouvrit grand les yeux, non mais quel esprit mal placé. Elle décida de ne rien dire, et s'en retourna à des activité plus sérieuse.

- Non… Granger, ne me dit pas que…

- Dans tes rêves Malefoy!

Le jeune homme se mit à ricaner. Hermione quant à elle leva les yeux au ciel. Ils étaient vendredi matin, il était pas huit heure et déjà son obsédé d'homologue masculin la tourmentait. Qu'elle idée avait bien pu avoir Dumbledore en le faisant préfet en chef ?

Elle partit vers la salle de bain pour se doucher.

- Tu veux que je vienne te frotter le dos m'amour ?

Drago Malefoy adorait embêter la jeune femme. Il faut dire qu'avec le temps, le rat de bibliothèque de première année était devenu une superbe jeune femme… mais elle était restée extrêmement coincée.

- Va chier Malefoy!

Et elle avait un de ces vocabulaires… à faire frémir Calamity Jane! Il sortit de leur salle commune, et partit en quête de son meilleur ami Blaise Zabini, non sans avoir préalablement coupé l'eau chaude à l'aide d'un sort.

- MALEFOOOOOOOOOOOY!

Et c'est avec un sourire large comme ça qu'il entra dans la grande salle.

- Salut Dray.

Pansy Parkinson. Son amie d'enfance. Fut une époque où leurs parents voulurent les marier, se que tout deux refusèrent en bloc. Maintenant Pansy était avec Blaise.

- Dit Pansy, t'aurais pas vu mon idiot de meilleur pote par

Hasard?

- Moi aussi je t'aime Drago.

L'idiot en question venait d'apparaître comme par enchantement juste derrière eux.

- Blaiiiiiise, où t'étais mon vieux !

Le nouveau venu s'assit à ses cotés.

- à voir la taille de ton sourire, j'en conclut que t'en a encore fait bavé à ta cher colocataire?

- Tout juste Auguste!

Le jeune homme prit un air exaspéré.

- …

- Mmh… Je peux pas rester, je veux voir si elle a réussi à remettre l'eau chaude ou si elle va arriver en cours avec de la mousse plein les cheveux!

Le jeune homme fila sous l'œil ébahit de ses amis.

- Tu sais quoi Blaise, j'en viens à plaindre Granger.

- Ouais…

Hermione avait finalement trouvé un stratagème assez astucieux pour se rincer les cheveux, elle l'avait fait avec sa baguette, mais résultat de courses, elle n'avait pas le temps de petit-déjeuner. Elle s'apprêtait à sortir quand elle vit la porte s'ouvrir. Bien, il était temps de faire payer la monnaie de sa pièce à ce crétin de Malefoy.

- Graaaaaaaaanger… t'es là?

Il était à peine rentré qu'il se prit un sceau remplit d'un produit gluant sur la tête.

- Ha ha… c'était très fin ça Granger… Et puis de toute manière, un saut sous la douche, et je n'aurais plus de shampoing sur la gueule… décidément tu n'es pas très maligne.

Hermione prit un air déçues, et partit en cours, laissant son homologue sous la douche.

Drago laissa longtemps couler l'eau sur sa tête. Curieux shampoing que celui de Granger, il était bleu et ne moussait pas beaucoup… enfin… Il sortit de sous la douche et se sécha par un sort et partit à son tour en cours. Drago Malefoy était assez fière de sa personne. Il faut dire aussi qu'il y avait de quoi, à bientôt dix huit ans, il était un des mecs le plus beau de tout Poudlard. Les élèves se retournait sur son passage, les jeunes filles gloussait… Au oui, il était vraiment le plus beau!

C'est en arrivant en cours de métamorphose qu'il se mit à douter. Certes tous se retournait sur son passage, mais garçons comme filles gloussait… ou plutôt ricanait.

- Eh… Drago… qu'Est-ce que t'as fait à tes cheveux?

- Mmh? Pourquoi?

Drago regarda Zabini d'un air suspect, lui au moins aurait dut être habitué à sa présence majestueuse…

- Ils sont bleus Drago…

Les deux jeunes hommes se regardèrent un instant, de l'incompréhension dans les yeux. Et alors que le brun se mettait à rire, le blond (pardons, le bleu) prenait peu à peu un rictus de rage inconditionnelle.

- GRANGEEEEEEEEEEER!

Il était 9h05, 55 seconde, les cours allait commencer.

9h06. Les cours ne commencèrent pas. Tout à coup, toute les bougies, toute les lumières, s'éteignirent en même temps. En cinq seconde, Poudlard avait été plongé dans le noir le plus totale. Tous se précipitèrent aux fenêtres. Rien. Ni soleil, ni lune. Il faisait désespérément noir.

En un instant, tout Poudlard fut plongé dans la nuit. En un instant, tout Poudlard paniqua.

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Les gens courait dans tout les sens, se bousculant, se faisant écraser. Puis soudain:

- SILEEEEENCE!

Le calme revint. Le professeur Dumbledore prit la parole.

- Lumos. Je ne sais pas ce qui ce passe, mais je vous demande de garder votre calme.

Tout les élèves suivirent l'exemple de leur professeur et allumèrent leur baguette.

- Les préfets vont raccompagner les élèves de leur maison, c'est dernier resteront dans leur salle commune jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Je demande au professeurs ainsi qu'au préfets en chef de bien vouloir me rejoindre dans mon bureau.

Le voie du directeur s'éteignit, et les préfet reprirent les élèves en main, les dirigeant vers leurs maison respectives. Drago et Hermione se regardèrent, puis dans un même mouvement rejoignirent le bureau de leur professeur.

- Qu'allons nous bien pouvoir faire Albus, Poudlard sans lumière, c'est comme… Je ne sais pas moi, comme…

- Un cimetière en plein jour?

- C'est ç… Non! Que me faîtes vous dire M. Malefoy!

Drago sourit, fière de sa connerie, mais la voie de son homologue féminin claqua:

- Je ne crois pas que ce soit le moment Malefoy!

- Fermes là Granger, quand tu aura rendu à mes cheveux leur couleur d'origine, tu pourra parler!

- Et qui es-tu pour dire…

Une querelle s'imposa entre les deux jeunes.

- Stop!

Dumbledore les arrêta avant que ça ne dégénèrent.

- Je ne crois pas que ce soit le moment! Nous avons un problème d'autant plus grave qu'il concerne toute l'école! Il peut s'agir de n'importe de n'importe quoi, et c'est pour ça que je veux un niveau de sécurité maximale. Minerva, vous vous occuperez du 3ème étage, Severus, je veux que…

La griffondor et homologue se regardèrent anxieux, qu'allait-il bien pouvoir se passer, et surtout, que s'était-il passer?

- Quant à vous miss Granger et m. Malefoy, je compte sur vous pour faire votre tour habituelle, à deux! Ça limitera les risques. Et je ne veux plus vous voir vous disputer, du moins pas tant que la lumière ne sera pas revenu!

Les deux jeunes gens se regardèrent une nouvelle fois… allait-il en être capable!

- Bien professeur…

Il allait devoir faire un effort. Ils se retirèrent les uns après les autres du bureau.

- Pff… Qu'est-ce t'as foutu dans mes cheveux au juste Granger!

- Ne t'inquiète pas Malefoy, ce n'est que de la teinture, ça partira bientôt. Sur la boite, il y avait écrit en dix shampoing… à la fin du mois il ne devrait plus rien avoir!

- A LA FIN DU MOIS! Ne me dis pas que je vais devoir garder cette tête là jusqu'à la fin du mois!

- Le professeur Dumbledore à dit…

- Je me fiche de ce qu'à dit Dumbledore…

Il l'avait attrapé par le bras, et plaqué contre le mur. Ils se regardèrent un instant en chien de faïence. Puis, mut par une impulsivité soudaine, le blond se pencha un peu plus, et collant littéralement son corps à celui de la jeune fille, il se pencha pour lui murmurer à l'oreille:

- Je te prévient Granger, si cette couleur est encore là à la fin de la journée, tu risque de ne pas apprécier ce qui arrivera à ton amie Ginny…

Hermione blanchit brutalement.

- Malefoy… Tu n'as pas intérêt à faire le moindre mal à Gin, sinon…

- Sinon quoi?

Il serrait son bras de plus en plus fort. La jeune fille grimaça de douleur, tandis que Drago la regardait avec un air menaçant.

- Aïe! Lâche-moi Malefoy! Tu me fais mal!

Le jeune homme la lâcha et repartit faire sa ronde. Hermione le regarda avec un air d'incompréhension, qui avait gagné cette bataille? Pourquoi s'en allait-il?

- Tu viens Granger, on a une ronde à finir!

Ce type était vraiment infecte! Il la menaçait, puis quelques instant après, il la laissait là, en plan.

- Tu n'es qu'un crétin congénitale, atteint du crétinisme aigues! Je te déteste Malefoy!

Ledit Malefoy la regarda à son tour avec incompréhension. Les filles étaient vraiment bizarre parfois.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend bordel! Il y a deux minutes t'aurais fait n'importe quoi pour que je te laisse tranquille et maintenant j'ai l'impression que tu ne veux plus que je te quitte…

Il se rapprocha d'elle, un air de prédateur sur le visage. Dans le noir, on pouvait faire n'importe quoi…

laisser une review si vous aimez... ou non... un défaut à souligner... bref donnez votre avis!


	2. Chapter 2

**Coucou!**

**Tout d'abord désolé d'avoir été aussi longue, j'ai une explication à cela, alors que habituellement, j'écris deux ou trois chapitre avant de lancer l'histoire, là, j'ai envoyé directement, resultat des courses, je suis légèrement en panne d'inspiration! donc ne vous attendez pas à des chapitre très réguliers!**

**Disclamer: L'auteur veut pas me filer ses perso! la méchante!**

**Reviews: **

**Marie: devine!**

**lacus: Roh... méchant... pov'Malefoy, chauve... TT TT toute les mademoiselles du monde pleurerais!**

**Rose Potter: Merci, merci... Mais je crains que ce ne soit pas top, j'ai peut d'inspiration pour l'histoire, et je crains que l'histoire soit un peu lourde parfois... dit le moi dans ces cas là!**

**Kri: le pov' Malefoy va pas être gaté! merci!**

**le saut de l'ange: je ne sais pas si ce chapitre va être aussi marant que le précedent... j'ai peur de tous vous décevoir...**

**Joomy: Voilà la suite!**

Voila une suite pour vous tous!

**Perdu dans la nuit**

**Chapitre 2: Noir…**

… Dans le noir, on pouvait faire n'importe quoi…

- Chut… Malefoy, t'as pas entendu un bruit?

Drago regarda sa camarde d'un air… atterré. Avait-elle ne serait-ce que songé à ce qu'il allait faire? Était-elle donc aussi pure et naïve que le disait la rumeur? Une chose est sur, elle n'avait pas eu l'air perturbée par leur proximité. À un point tel, qu'elle avait écoutée… un bruit?

La jeune femme avança prudemment vers l'origine du '' bruit''. Le blond (pardon, le bleu, mauvaise habitude…) ne bougeait pas encore estomaqué par ce qui venait de se passer.

- Viens par là Malefoy…

Le jeune se rapprocha. Elle lui montra du doigt une étrange lueur au bout de couloir. Ce n'était pas comme une bougie, ni comme un Lumos, on aurais dit comme une petite boule de feu, se baladant seule, dans les air.

- Tu vois ce que je vois Granger?

- Faut croire…

- Mlle-je-sais-tout sais peut-être ce que c'est…

Hermione se retourna vers son homologue. Ne pouvait-il pas s'empêcher cinq minutes d'être odieux? Certes c'était dans sa nature d'être vil, malin, et infecte, mais là, il aurait pu faire un effort. C'est sur ces douces pensée qu'elle lui jeta son regard le plus méprisant. Drago remarqua bien évidement que quelque chose n'allait pas.

- Quoi? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait encore!

- Tu es l'être le plus abject que je connaisse Malefoy!

Il la regarda, et l'air sur son visage se modifia progressivement, il passa du stade étonné, à l'air de plus en plus énervé. Finalement, il explosa.

- **Bordel Granger, c'est quoi ton problème! Un coup t'es toute mièvre, et tu me sort ton baratin sur l'unité des maison… **

Hermione tenta de le faire taire, mais celui-ci continua de plus belle.

- **… Et l'instant d'après, tu m'insulte de tout les noms! Faudrait savoir!**

Hermione retourna son regard vers l'endroit qu'ils regardait auparavant. Il n'y avait plus rien.

- **Et voilà! T'es fier de toi crétin, à cause de tes conneries, on a perdu le truc là! Franchement t'en rate pas une!**

**- Et en plus c'est moi que t'accuse! T'es pas un peu gonflée! C'est pas moi qui t'insultes à tout bout de champs… pour rien en plus!**

La jeune femme répliqua, d'un ton calme mais vibrant de menace.

- Ah oui. Excuse moi, je ne pensais pas que ''Sang de bourbe'', '' Mme-je-sais-tout'' et ''le rat de bibliothèque'' était le genre de compliment que tu adressait à tes amis habituellement. Maintenant Malefoy, tu vas terminer la ronde pendant que je vais avertir le professeur Dumbledore de notre… trouvaille dirons-nous.

Elle se retourna et repartit dans la direction opposée. Drago la regarda, perdu. C'était quoi ces changement d'humeur! Il la laissait partir, reprenant son chemin dans son coin.

Ça faisait déjà une bonne demi-heure que Malefoy marchait seul, et il commençait sérieusement à se demander où était passé Hermione. Non pas qu'il s'inquiétait, ce n'était pas son genre, mais il était… étonné… oui, c'était bien, étonné…

Il en était là de ses démêlée avec ses sentiments quand il entendit un cri. Un long cri. On n'aurait su dire si c'était un cri de terreur ou un cri de douleur, mais une chose est sur, c'était effroyable et… c'était la voix d'Hermione. Drago eut à peine le temps de penser aux conséquence que déjà, il courait vers la provenance du cri.

Un peut plus loin dans le château, le professeur Mcgonnagal faisait également sa ronde. Elle avait cru apercevoir quelques élèves qui avait échappé à la surveillance de leur maison, mais elle n'avait pas réussi à les coincer, il n'y avait peut-être personne finalement. Elle aurait pourtant juré avoir vu une lueur… Elle continua sa ronde sans s'en soucier. Ils partaient dans le secteur du professeur Rogue. Si il craignait ses colères, il n'avait jamais vu celle de son collègue. Le professeur Mcgonnagal s'en frottait les mains d'avance…

Drago arriva enfin en vue de son homologue. Elle était assise, par terre, tremblotante.

- Hermione, ça va?

La jeune femme ne répondit rien, il en avait d'autre des questions stupide, bien sur que non elle n'allait pas!

- Eh, Mione, qu'est-ce qu'y s'est passé? Qu'est-ce que t'as vu?

- Je… Je ne suis pas sur… Je crois que c'était… Harry, sous la cape… mais il n'était pas seul, j'ai vu… plusieurs paires de pied dépassé… t… trois…

Drago vit rouge, Potter se baladait dans le château sans autorisation, et avec d'autres personnes en plus! Que faisait-il au deuxième étage, il n'y avait rien dans l'aile droite.

Hermione était de plus en plus livide.

- Je… Mais, ce n'était pas… vraiment Harry… C'était plutôt… un souvenir d'Harry… Un souvenir vieux de… six ans…

Malefoy la regarda sans comprendre. Que voulait-elle dire? Que s'était-il passé il y a six ans? Il avait beau se torturer l'esprit, il ne trouvait pas.

- Qu'est-ce que vous foutiez dans les couloirs sous la cape il y a six ans!

Hermione rougit. Que pouvait-elle bien répondre? On allait empêcher Voldemort de voler la pierre philosophale? Non, il la prendrait pour une folle… Mais alors quoi?

- On… Tu ne te souviens vraiment pas?

- Bof… Je me rappelle que vous nous avez raflé la coupe des quatre maisons, avec je ne sais plus trop quel excuse comme quoi vous aviez été brillant et courageux... Pourquoi?

- En gros… On allait faire ce pour quoi on a été récompenser…

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils foutent dans le couloir Maintenant!

Hermione le regarda, puis son regard se perdit dans le vide. Puis elle eut l'illumination.

- Dis moi Malefoy, quel jour sommes-nous?

Le dit Malefoy regarda la jeune femme comme si elle était une folle échappé de l'asile.

- Ne me regarde pas comme ça, ça fait ressortir tes cheveux bleus! Répond moi plutôt!

- La faute à qui pour les cheveux bleus! On est le 15 juin…

Le regard d'Hermione s'illumina, elle tenait peut-être une piste au sujet de la nuit subite.

- Malefoy! Viens, il faut qu'on aille à la bibliothèque!

- Mais elle… elle doit être fermer!

Elle lui attrapa la main et l'entraîna à sa suite dans les couloirs de l'école. Le jeune homme ne protesta même pas, choqué de l'initiative de la jeune femme. Hermione, la sainte nitouche, lui avait prit la main! Mais où allait le monde!

Le professeur Rogue, avait, il faut le dire, un peu peur. Non pas que quelqu'un ou quelque chose lui tombe dessus, mais que des entité maléfiques, tel que le seigneur des ténèbres soit de retour. Il était donc vigilant à tous les mouvement suspect. Et un mouvement suspect, il venait d'en voir un. Il aurait put jurer avoir vu deux jeunes hommes, à peine camouflé par une cape d'invisibilité, se promener dans les couloirs. Le plus étrange, c'est qu'ils lui avait paru familier. Il en était là de ses considération quand les deux adolescent réapparurent quasiment juste devant lui.

- Ah!

- AAAAh!

Les deux jeunes homme étaient brun, l'un avait les yeux bleu/gris, et l'autre les avait noir. Severus les reconnu immédiatement, mais que faisait-t-il là c'est deux abruti!

- Dit moi Patmol, il te fait pas penser à quelqu'un le vioc au cheveux gras?

- Mmh… Si… Mais je n'arr…

Et pouf, il disparurent. Le professeur écarquilla en grand les yeux, un instant ils étaient là, et l'instant d'après, il avait disparu! Il se redressa en vitesse et couru jusqu'au bureau de Dumbledore. Si Potter et Black se baladait dans le château, alors il était possible que… il n'osait y penser, ce serait trop horrible!

Le professeur Chourave faisait également sa ronde. Elle marchait d'un pas raide, légèrement inquiète de la disparition de la lumière. Elle avait entendu des bruit suspect dans l'autre aile du château, et craignait que ses collègue, ou même pire, ses élèves soit en danger. Mais elle continuait sa ronde. C'est au détour d'un couloir qu'elle le vit. Ce n'était pas très dur, il était en plein milieu, mais ce qui surprit la jeune femme c'était qu'elle ne connaissait pas ce jeune homme. Il marchait, à pas de loup, n'ayant pas encore remarqué sa présence.

- Excusez-moi jeune homme, mais puis-je savoir ce que vous faîtes hors de votre dortoir?

Ledit jeune homme l'observa surpris.

- Euh… Bonsoir professeur… Je… je désirais me rendre aux toilettes…

- Vous n'avez pas entendu le professeur Dumbledore? Il a dit qu'il fallait rester dans le dortoir jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Retournez-y tout de suite…

Le jeune homme prit un sourire faux, puis, inclinant la tête, il poursuivit:

- Mais… c'est que… j'y suis presque… et… je suis vraiment pressé…

- M. faîtes ce que je vous dit. Ça peut-être dangereux!

Le jeune homme baissa la tête, une étrange lueur dans les yeux.

- Bien… Professeur…

Et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à partir vers le dortoir des Serpentard, quand, tout comme ses prédécesseur, il disparut. Le professeur Chourave prit un air catastrophé, on ne pouvait transplané dans Poudlard… Comment avait-il fait! Elle devait en parler au professeur Dumbledore de toute urgence. Elle partit en courant vers le bureau du directeur.

La jeune femme s'arrêta devant la bibliothèque. Elle était bien évidement fermer, Drago prit un air de ''je te l'avais bien dit''. Hermione l'ignorant royalement, prit sa baguette.

- Alhomora.

Malefoy eu un air choqué, Granger enfreignait le règlement! Une première pour le jeune homme.

- Prends pas cette tête d'abruti Malefoy! Tu ne pensais tout de même pas qu'on allait faire demi-tour!

Elle entra, traînant un blond complètement abasourdie derrière elle, et referma la porte. Elle lâcha alors la main de son homologue, et se mit à fureter dans les rayons.

- Où est-ce que j'avais bien pu voir ça… Ellipse… Ellipse… Ah voilà! Ellipse d'un monde sur l'autre!

**je pense que je vais changer le titre de la fic, Ellipse d'un monde sur l'autre, c'est pas mieux, donnez moi vos avis!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Coucou!**

**Comment allez vous tous?**

**Disclamer: Les perso ne sont pas à moi. (Je vais faire sobre aujourd'hui, je vous trop fait attendre pour ce chapitre!)**

**Pour les reviews, vu qu'elles étaient toutes reply, et bah... j'ai déjà répondu!**

**Bonne lecture!**

****

**Chapitre 3: Ellipse**

- Où est-ce que j'avais bien pu voir ça… Ellipse… Ellipse… Ah voilà! Ellipse d'un monde sur l'autre!

- Excuse moi Granger, mais je crois que je ne te suis plus…

La jeune femme prit un air exaspéré, et, le regardant comme on regarde un crétin fini, elle déclara:

- C'est simple, l'autre jour, alors que j'étais à la bibliothèque, je suis tombée la dessus, ça parlait d'une période, tout les treize ans, où deux monde se chevauchent. On tombe alors sur des cas comme celui ici présent, où le passé, chevauchent le présent, donnant l'impression que des fantômes, se baladent dans les couloirs… Je ne serait pas étonné qu'on rencontre Voldemort lorsqu'il étudiait ici… par exemple… Est-ce que tu comprend.

- Euh… Ouais… Je crois

- Bien! Alors… Je suppose que tu comprend qu'il faut qu'on aille voir Dumbledore!

Drago la regarda un instant, l'incompréhension se lisait dans ses yeux.

- Mais… Tu n'y est pas allé tout à l'heure?

La jeune fille prit un air coupable, et esquissa un sourire gêné:

- Je… Je me suis… Perdue…

Malefoy prit un air exaspéré.

- Oh Non! T'es vraiment incapable Granger!

La jeune fille le fusilla du regard.

- Tu ne peux pas t'en empêcher, hein Malefoy?!

Ledit Malefoy la regarda surpris.

- J'en ai marre de tes sautes d'humeur Granger!

Il l'attrapa par le bras, et la plaqua contre une étagère.

- Maintenant tu vas me dire ce qui cloche avec toi Granger!

- Malefoy lâche moi, tu me fait mal au bras.

Ils observèrent en chien de faïence pendant cinq bonne minutes. Et alors qu'Hermione tentait de se dégager, Drago la rapprocha et… lui roula la pelle de sa vie. D'abord surprise, la jeune fille reprit vite ses esprits, elle essaya de le repousser, mais il ne voulait rien entendre. Puis peu à peu, elle se sentit bien dans ces bras musclés, pouvait-t-elle décemment repousser de tel… Mais elle savait également qu'elle ne devait pas s'attacher. Malefoy était un coureur, il n'attendait qu'une chose, la foutre dans son lit, et ça il en était hors de question.

- Dra… Drago… Lâche moi… S'il te plait…

Le jeune homme fut surpris. Son ton était presque suppliant. Elle le regardait dans les yeux et, il faut bien le dire, cela le déstabilisait beaucoup. Il se recula doucement et, s'en la lâcher du regard, il déclara, dans un ton qui se voulait cassant (mais qui ne l'était pas du tout):

- Pff… T'es vraiment coincée Granger!

La jeune fille fut déçues, elle ne l'aurait avoué pour rien au monde, mais elle aurait voulu qu'il ne la lâche pas, qu'il tiennent à elle, qu'il l'aime… Mais à quoi pensait-t-elle, on parlait de Malefoy là, le type qui a une change de copine toute les nuits! Ce n'était pas un enfant de cœur!

- Ramène tes fesse Granger, on doit aller voir le vieux fou!

Hermione s'offusqua. Il n'avait pas le droit de parler ainsi d'un des plus grand sorciers au monde!

- Tu… Tu n'as pas…

- Oh ça va… T'as vraiment un balai dans le cul Granger! Tu craint! On dirait une bonne sœur!

La jeune fille baissa les yeux. Il avait raison, elle avait dix-sept ans, et son seul petit ami en date avait été Victor Krum. Personne ne voulait d'elle, s'était clair! Inconsciemment, les larmes lui montèrent au yeux, elle s'appuya contre le mur le plus proche et se laissa glisser. La tête dans les genoux, seul son corps tremblait légèrement.

- Granger… Debout!

- …

- Eh! Granger!

Elle releva les yeux.

- T'as raison, chuis juste une petite prude. Chuis coincée, et j'ai jamais eu de petit ami… Mais j'y peux rien si je plais pas… j'y peux rien, c'est… c'est mon caractère! C'est comme ça!

Le jeune homme s'accroupit à ses cotés, lui prit le bras, et la releva.

- Debout! Personne n'aime les pleurnicheuse!

Elle le regarda intriguée.

- On va faire un deal, on a un bon bout de chemin avant de pourvoir rejoindre Dumbledore, je te propose de t'apprendre à être un peu plus présentable… sans ressembler à une pute! Et en contre parti, tu m'explique… la métamorphose, j'ai rien compris!

Elle fut surprise. Étais-ce une proposition d'amitié, ne serait-ce que sur quelques minutes qu'il lui proposait?

- Marcher conclu! Si t'arrête les sang de bourbe à tout bout de champs!

Le jeune homme réfléchit quelques seconde puis:

- Ça marche!

Il commencèrent à discuter. Il lui donnait un conseil, elle lui expliquait un bout de la leçon. Il en fut ainsi pendant deux bonnes heures jusqu'à ce que:

- Dit Malefoy… on est où?

- Que… Merde! On s'est perdu!

- Oh non…

Il commencèrent à balader leur baguette un peu partout pour retrouver leur chemin, s'en trop savoir où aller. Ils continuèrent à tourner en rond pendant un bon quart d'heure. Puis Drago s'assit.

- Laisse tomber, ce bahut est un vrai labyrinthe, vient t'asseoir Granger, on va se poser, quelqu'un finira bien par nous trouver…

- Mais… Et notre ronde… et le professeur Dumbledore…

Il la regarda un sourire au lèvre.

- Si tout le monde suit sa ronde, contrairement à nous, on finira bien par être trouver! Et puis sinon, tu dois terminer de m'expliquer la leçon!

- Pff…

Elle se laissa tomber à coté de lui.

- Qu'y a-t-il d'autre que tu n'as pas compris…

Le jeune homme lui posait ses questions, et peu à peu, la jeune fille se détendit. Elle se releva, enleva sa robe de sorcier (rassurez-vous, en dessous, elle porte son uniforme!) et se rassit par-dessus. Au bout d'une demi-heure, Malefoy n'avait toujours pas tout compris. Elle desserra un peu sa cravate et ouvrit le premier bouton de sa chemise. Elle se passa la main dans les cheveux, en essayant de les mettre derrière ses oreilles.

- Pff… Faut que j'les coupe… Il m'emmerde! Bon ça y est, t'as compris?! Qu'est-ce t'as a me regarder comme un con?

Drago lui fit un sourire.

- Tu voix que c'est pas dans ta nature d'être coincé!

Elle le regarda curieusement.

- De quoi tu parle?

- Ben regarde toi, tu utilise des mots familier, tu te mets à l'aise… Tu ressemble plus à la Granger qu'on voit d'habitude… t'es même plutôt canon comme ça!

La jeune fille rougit.

- Tu vois, d'habitude, tu es tellement obstinée à passer pour la gentille petite Hermione Granger, que tu zappe complètement d'être toi-même! Et c'est pour ça aussi que tu te sens mal…

Elle le regarda comme si il lui parlait en Javanais.

- Tu te lances dans la psychanalyse Malefoy?

- Ah Ah… Très drôle… Bon tu pourrais pas m'expliquer ce que Ça veut dire? Bimbledon Choxpa? C'est quoi?

Elle reprit son explication. Il restèrent ainsi pendant trois heures avant que Rusard ne débarque.

- Que faîtes vous là? Ce n'est pas ce couloirs que vous devez contrôler?

Hermione se redressa très vite, et alla vers le surveillant.

- On s'est perdu alors qu'on tentait de rejoindre le bureau du professeur Dumbledore. Voudriez-vous bien nous y conduire?

- Hmph… Venez…

Drago se leva à sa suite, et ils partirent tous trois. Pendant le trajet, il chuchota à l'oreille de la jeune fille:

- T'es peut-être pas douée pour draguer les mecs, mais par contre, tu t'en sort bien pour faire de la lèche…

Elle sourit puis, sans un son, répondit:

- La ferme…

Ils se mirent à rire tout les deux tandis que Rusard, devant, se demandait où étais passé le temps où garçon et fille n'avait même pas le droit de se regarder.

- Vous y voila.

Les deux élèves regardèrent la statue. Ils étaient déjà arrivé?

- Merci Monsieur.

Rusard les laissa là. Les deux élèves montèrent. Quand ils entrèrent dans le bureau, ils virent:

- Professeur Rogue? Professeur Chourave? Que faîtes-vous ici?

- Je pourrais vous retourner la question Miss Granger.

Hermione rougit et baissa les yeux.

- Excusez nous professeur… Mais… Nous avons peut-être la solution au noir soudain.

Drago venait de prendre la défense de la jeune fille. Les trois professeur les regardèrent surpris.

- Et qu'avez-vous trouver M. Malefoy?

Le jeune homme tourna la tête vers Granger.

- Justement, ce n'est pas moi qui est trouvé, c'est Hermione…

**Je tiens tout de même à signaler qu'il me faut au moins trois reviews pour continuer. A bientot!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Coucou!**

**Je sais que j'ai un peu tardé à écrire, mais ne vous inquiétez pas voilà la suite! **

**Disclamer: Les perso sont à JKRollings! On ne pourra pas m'accuser de ne pas l'avoir dit na! (Je peux quand même avoir Drago?). J'ai eu du mal à écrire cette fic, et j'ai donc décider de la clore plus vite que prévu, en laissant une fin ouverte, et je vous inviterais, dans le prochain chapitre, qui sera le dernier, à écrire la suite! mais pour l'instant, lisez les deux prochain chapitre! **

**Reviews: **

**Biby ze kid: Désolée, mais, c'est idées que tu trouves originale, j'ai beaucoup de mal à les sortir, donc je préfère éviter de poursuivre! Mais rssure toi, je ne supporte pas arrêter une fic en court, donc je vais la finir!**

**Nibi: Merci! **

**Ari: Hermione à du caractère, mais j'éssaie de la présenter en même temps comme quelqu'un de très sensible!**

**Voilà la suite pour vous très cher lecteur!**

**Chapitre 4: Un monde sur l'autre…**

- Justement ce n'est pas moi qui ait trouvé, c'est Hermione…

Tout les professeurs regardèrent le jeune homme, surpris qu'il prennent la défense d'Hermione, lui qui la méprisait il y a quelques heures. Dumbledore se prit à sourire, qui sait, d'ici peu, peut-être deviendraient-t-ils amis…

- Allez-y miss Granger, expliquez nous votre découverte.

La jeune femme rougit.

- Et bien, j'avais dans un des livres de la bibliothèque que… Tout les treize ans, Poudlard entre dans une période de… d'Ellipse. C'est-à-dire que… plusieurs monde, des époques le plus souvent, se chevauchent… et alors… ça crée des… mélanges… En gros, au présent, il fait jour, mais, le monde, ou l'époque, qui nous chevauchent, il fait nuit… Donc, chez nous il fait nuit…

Le professeur Rogue intervint.

- Est-ce que ça marche également pour les personnes?

- Hem… Oui… Très probablement…

Le professeur Dumbledore intervint.

- Pourquoi? Vous avez vu quelque chose Severus?

- Oui, J'ai vu… James Potter et Sirius Black…

Les autres professeur s'entre regardèrent. Puis le professeur Chourave intervint.

- Moi aussi j'ai vu quelqu'un, un jeune homme… je ne connaissais pas son nom. Un ancien en somme.

Dumbledore se tut, pensif.

- Et vous miss Granger? M Malefoy?

- Moi je n'ai rien vu… Mais… Hermione je crois…

Hermione rougit un peu plus.

- Euh… Oui… Je… Je nous ait vu… Ron, Harry et moi… au Deuxième étage, en… en première année.

Dumbledore eu un sourire.

- Ah, oui, je me souviens. Mais… que faisiez-vous dans ce couloirs? N'étiez vous pas sensé patrouiller à l'opposé?

La jeune femme rougit violement.

- Je… Je voulais venir vous voir… et… Et je me suis perdu…

Tout en gardant le sourire, Dumbledore déclara alors.

- Bien… dans ce cas, je ne pense pas qu'il soit utile de s'inquiéter. Quand cette ellipse sera terminée, tout rentrera dans l'ordre. Je préférerais cependant que vous continuiez à tourner dans les couloirs, au cas où…

Les professeurs et les élèves acquiescèrent d'un même mouvement et quittèrent le bureau.

Dumbledore se tourna vers Fumseck, un air quelque peu anxieux sur le visage.

- Il serait dommage qu'un ancien élève se retrouve coincé dans notre époque.

Hermione et Drago avait trouvé leur couloirs du premier coup cette fois, et patrouillait depuis maintenant une heure quand des éclats de voix se firent entendre.

- Tu m'énerve Potter! Si tu ne veux pas réussir ta scolarité, libre à toi! Mais ne va empêcher les autres de travailler!

- Oh ça va?! Pourquoi t'es toujours sur mon dos?! Sirius aussi fout le bordel, mais il y a que moi que t'engueule!

- Eh?! Faux Frère!

Les deux préfets se regardèrent. Qui étais-ce? Il y en avait un qui ressemblait à Harry, mais qui étais la furie rousse, et l'autre garçon à leur coté? N'avait-il pas dit Sirius?

- Euh… Excusez moi?

Les deux se retournèrent d'un même bloque vers la pauvre Hermione.

- QUOI?!

La jeune femme recula surprise. Drago, voyant ça, avança d'un pas conquérant vers les deux élèves.

- Vous allez vous taire bordel?!

Les trois adolescent se turent, surpris par cette explosion de colère.

- Bien… Vous êtes qui?

- Euh… Je… crois qu'on peux vous retourner la question… z'êtes qui?

Les deux se regardèrent, comme fatigué par ce retournement de situation.

- Je… Je m'appelle Hermione Gr…

- C'est nous avons posé la question en premier!

- Non mais quel gamin!

C'était la jeune fille rousse qui avait dit cela.

- Dit donc, tu me doit le respect, je te signale que c'est moi l'aîné, et je suis préfet en chef! Donc tu répond point barre!

Hermione et la rousse le regardèrent incrédule tandis que les deux autres garçon pouffait dans leurs mains.

- Je suis Lily Evans, et voici Sirius Black et James Potter!

Granger et Malefoy s'entre regardèrent. Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils foutaient là c'est trois là?

- Ah vous de vous présenter.

Hermione et Drago s'entre regardèrent une nouvelle fois, que pouvais-t-il bien répondre?

- Je suis Hermione Granger, et lui c'est Drago M…

Les pensées de la jeune femme se mirent a tourner à toute vitesse, les trois Griffondores détestait les Malefoy et tout ce qui s'en d'écoulait, il fallait trouvé un subterfuge…

- M… _Malin_…

Le blond regarda sa camarade tel un extraterrestre. _Malin? _C'était quoi se nom a deux balle? En français en plus!

- Euh… Je me trompe peut-être, mais il me semble ne jamais vous avoir vu…

Hermione se remit à paniquer, que fallait-t-il répondre à sa? Non, effectivement, parce que vous avez atterries dans le futur? Non, il fallait être subtil.

- Euh… Le mieux à faire, c'est encore d'aller voir le professeur Dumbledore.

Les cinq élèves partirent donc vers le bureau du directeur. Lily s'approcha d'Hermione.

- C'est grave se qui se passe…

- Je ne sais pas vraiment, j'espère que non…

Quand ils arrivèrent dans le bureau Dumbledore les regarda surpris.

- Que se passe-t-il? Miss Granger?

- Euh… Monsieur…

James avança d'un pas conquérant.

- Professeur, je teins quand même à préciser que moi et Sirius n'avons rien fait cette fois-ci!

- Sirius et moi, Rectifia Lily.

Le directeur les regarda ébahit.

- Euh… Dîtes moi miss Granger, c'était prévu ça?

Hermione rougit.

- Je… Je ne sais pas vraiment… Oui parce qu'ils sont comme tout les autres, et non parce qu'ils ne sont pas sensé resté aussi longtemps.

Les trois Griffondore se regardèrent.

- Euh… Excusez moi professeur…

- Oui miss Evans?

- Que se passe-t-il exactement?

À cet instant, le vieil homme parut très très vieux.

- Vous avez fait un bon dans le temps. Un bon de vingt ans.

Les trois adolescent le regardèrent surpris. Un bon de vingt ans?!

- Excusez moi, je sais que ça va vous paraître stupide comme question, mais, un bond dans le futur, ou dans le passé?

Dumbledore sourit, Lily Evans posait toujours les bonnes questions.

- Dans le futur miss.

Il y eu un silence dans la pièce. Puis, résumant ce que tous pensait, Sirius lâcha:

- Oh Putain…

Personne ne s'en formalisa.

- professeur?

- Oui miss Granger?

- Comment allons-nous faire pour les renvoyer dans leur époque? L'ellipse est bientôt terminée, et alors il seront bloqué ici.

- Je sais bien miss, mais je n'ai pas la moindre idée de comment les ramener dans le passé… Alors, il va falloir attendre… Attendre et, espérer…

**Et n'oubliez pas, trois reviews minimum... !**


	5. Chapter 5

**Je vous l'avais dit, ce chapitre serait le dernier. Je vais donc pour commencer pas vous raconter un truc. J'ai commencé cette histoir sur un délire que je m'étais faîtes avec une copines pendant une récré, et je dois dire que si le chapitre 1 a été facile a écrire, les autres, ça a été carrément impossible. J'ai fait du mieux que j'ai pu, mais l'imagination me manque, et je deviens incapable d'en écrire plus. j'ai donc fait une fin ouverte, et je propose au lecteur/auteur d'écire la suite que je lirais avec plaisir. **

**Disclamer: Les perso ne sont pas à moi, mais à JK Rowling. **

**Reviews: **

**Magicemmy: Je suis désolée de ne pouvoir accéder à ta requète, mais j'y arrive pas. Merci de m'avoir lu. Si tu es motivé, écrit la suite. **

**Luna06510: Dis donc, qu'est-ce que c'est que c'est mots?! Enfin, merci pour ta review, et voilà la suite. **

**Petit Caillou: Merci pour ta review, voilà la suite.**

**Celine: Merci! **

**Bonne lecture à tous et toutes!**

**Chapitre 5: Une nouvelle mode?**

- Attendre, et… espérer.

Les cinq élèves s'entre regardèrent apeurés. Si même Dumbledore doutait, ils étaient dans de beau drap.

- Miss Granger, M. Malefoy, retourner faire votre ronde, ces jeunes gens vont rester avec moi.

- Bine monsieur.

Les deux élèves sortirent du bureau.

- Eh bien, je me demande comment il vas les renvoyés à leur époque. Mais bon, ça ne nous regarde plus.

Hermione baissa les yeux.

- Eh! Hermione, qu'est-ce que t'as?

- Euh… Rien… Pourquoi?

- T'as pas l'air bien…

Elle redressa la tête, et le regarda dans les yeux.

- Sincèrement Drago, qu'est-ce que tu pense de moi?

Le jeune homme fut prit de court.

- Ben… Euh… T'es pas mal, dans ton genre, t'es plutôt bien foutu… et si tu te fringuais mieux, tu serais top!

- Mmh…

- Pourquoi?

- Non, non, pour rien…

Il continuèrent à faire leur ronde dans un silence absolue, puis retournèrent se coucher dans leur dortoirs communs.

Le lendemain, quand il se leva, Drago se regarda dans le miroir et remarqua que ses cheveux était toujours aussi bleu. Il sortit de sa chambre en trombe, et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à aller tambouriner à sa porte, il la vit sortir de la salle de bain…

- Granger! T'as vu mes che…

Il se tut. Elle était trop belle. Elle avait mieux coiffer ses cheveux, et ils ondulaient doucement sur ses épaules, elle avait boutonner correctement sa chemise, omettant volontairement de boutonner les deux premiers boutons, et elle était en train d'attacher sa cravate. Elle s'était mis un tout petit peu de mascara sur les yeux, et un gloss sur les lèvres. Elle avait l'air d'une poupée.

- Qu'y a-t-il Malefoy?

- Euh… Tu… Je…

- Oui?

Bordel, il en perdait ses moyens, devant Granger en plus! Mais où allait le monde?! Il repensa à tout ce qui s'était passé la veille, et se dit qu'après tout, on avait qu'une vie.

- T'es super belle comme ça!

Le jeune femme rougit.

- Je… Je te… Je te remercie…

Il s'approcha sensuellement d'elle, et remit une mèche derrière son oreille, et dans un petit sourire, il lui murmura:

- Mais de rien Granger, de rien…

Laissant sa main glisser le long de la joues de la jeune femme, il la rapprocha de son visage,

Et l'embrassa, d'abord doucement, puis de plus en plus fort. Hermione ressentait tout le désir qu'il éprouvait, mais elle ne pouvait pas.

- Non, Drago, je n'ai pas envie être une pièce de plus sur ton tableau de chasse… S'il te plait…

La jeune homme recula son visage, mais pas son corps.

- Ce n'est pas sur un tableau de chasse que je te veux Hermione, c'est dans mon cœur.

Elle prit un air mauvais.

- C'est la baratin que tu sort à toute tes conquêtes? Merci mais je peux m'abstenir!

Drago prit un air attristé. Ainsi c'est comme ça qu'elle le voyait? Il l'avait mérité en un sens.

- De toute manière, tu n'es pas si belle que ça, t'es même carrément hideuse sale sang de bourbe!

Il avait dit cela avec une telle méchanceté qu'Hermione en eut les larmes au yeux.

- Et toi tu n'es qu'un idiot Drago Malefoy!

Elle courut s'enfermer dans sa chambre, laissant le blond ruminer sa colère. Elle avait oser le repousser, lui, Drago Malefoy, à qui l'ont ne refusait rien, il devait lui faire comprendre à cette sang-de-bourbe que c'était lui que commandait! Il avança à grande enjambé vers la chambre de la jeune femme, et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à la fracasser (la porte, pas Hermione!), il entendit des sanglots à travers la porte, et comme des paroles. Il l'entrouvrit légèrement.

- J'y cois pas, il ose me dire ça, alors que j'ai fait tout ces efforts sur les conseils qu'il m'a donné! Ce n'est pas de ma fautes si je suis moche, je suis née comme ça!

Drago eut de la peine pour la jeune fille, il ne voulait pas que ça se finissent ainsi, il aurait préféré qu'elle lui tombe gentiment dans les bras, pas qu'elle l'agresse ainsi. Mais ne l'avait-il pas mérité en un sens?

Il frappa doucement à la porte.

- Dégage Malefoy! Je veux pas te voir!

Il s'appuya contre sa porte, et se laissa glisser le long de la chambranle.

- Je suis désolée Hermione… Je… Je voulais pas te décevoir… et surtout… je ne te mentais pas… Je veux être sérieux… Je suis sérieux... Je… Je ne veux plus attendre… Attendre que tu sois jalouse de toute ces minettes… Tu les vaut toutes, à toi seule! S'il te plait Mione…

- … pas Mione…

Drago se tourna et passa la tête par la porte.

- Je te demande pardon?

- Ne m'appelle pas Mione… Seul mes amis ont le droit… T'es pas mon ami.

Drago ramena sa tête près de ses genoux.

Une heure plus tard, quand Hermione sortit de sa chambre, il n'y avait plus personne. Elle avança timidement à travers la salle commune, tout en regardant tout autour d'elle.

- C'est moi que tu essaie d'éviter?

La jeune femme rougit brutalement.

- Euh… N… Non…

Drago était assis dans le canapé, elle tourna la tête vers lui. Il tenait un verre d'alcool dans une main, et sa tête dans l'autre.

- Alors qu'est-ce que tu fais?

Hermione bégaya un peu plus.

- De… De quoi tu parles?

- Oh, arrêtes Hermione, ça sert à rien de faire la surprise. J'ai bien compris ce que tu voulais.

Hermione pris un air outré.

- Ah! Et qu'est-ce que je veux selon toi?!

- Pff.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore?! Mais merde Malefoy, qu'est-ce que tu veux à la fin?! Un coup t'es tout mignon tout gentil, et l'instant d'après, tu te comporte comme un vrai salop!

Drago se leva, son verre tangua, et la moitié tomba par terre.

- Tu plaisante j'espère?! Je vais t'en dire un belle Hermione, Je Ne Suis Pas Gentil! Je suis un mec infecte, invivable, et capricieux! On pourrait y ajouter fils à papa et pourri gâter si on voulait être vraiment méchant! Mais il se trouve que j'ai eu la malchance de tomber amoureux d'une gentille fille, alors je m'adapte comme je peux pour qu'elle accepte enfin de bien vouloir de moi! Mais comme ça ne marche pas, je reste comme je suis! Voilà, t'es contente?!

Granger se tut un instant, baissa les yeux, et se mit à pleurer.

- Tu m'emmerde Drago… Je… Je l'aime bien le Drago tout gentil, mais en même temps, le Drago égoïste et vicelard me fait bien marrer… Mais je n'ai pas confiance, tu comprends? Je ne veux pas que tu me brise le cœur, comme tu le fais avec toute ces nanas que tu ramène tout les soirs!

Drago se rapprocha d'elle et posa ses mains sur ses épaules.

- Tu sais, ces filles, je ne leur ait jamais dit que je voulais rester avec elles sur la durée. Si elle y ont crut, c'est qu'elle était très sotte. Je ne leur fait jamais de belle promesse, je te le jure.

Hermione le regarda longuement. Elle ne savait plus quoi penser. D'un coté, elle était attaché à lui, et de l'autre, elle avait peur, peur d'avoir mal, peur de se faire avoir, peur qu'il se moque d'elle comme avec les autres.

- Je… Je veux bien essayer, au pire, si ça capotes, on arrête tout… qu'est-ce que t'en pense?

Drago laissa glisser ses mains jusque sur ses hanches, et, la rapprochant de lui, il posa ses lèvres sur celle de la jeune femme. Doucement, tout doucement, puis, comme précédemment de plus en plus fort, de plus en plus passionnément. Mais contrairement à la fois précédente elle se laissa faire, y répondant même volontiers.

- Je peux t'appeler Mione maintenant?

Hermione eut un sourire amusé.

- Si tu veux… Dray…

Drago sourit à l'entente du surnom. Puis il pensa à Potter et Compagnie. Comment réagiraient-t-ils? Et ces potes de Serpentard? Il en frissonna d'avance, c'était vraiment la merde que de se mettre avec elle. La merde certes, mais… ça en valait le coup, il en était sur.

Il resterais ensemble, jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait plus rien, mais d'ici là, les autres devrait s'habituer à les voir. Après tout, peut-être lanceraient-t-ils une mode.

**Voilà, c'est fini. C'était pas très long, et je ne lancerais pas de suite. Je vais surement en decevoir beaucoup, mais je n'ai pas eu d'inspiration pour cette fic, je suis désolée. J'ai préféré faire une fin un peu ouverte (notmanent pour James et Lili) plutot que de m'arrêter nette, genre à la fin du précedent chapitre... j'espère sincèrement que l'un d'entre vous écrivent la suite. Merci de m'avoir lu, et peut-être à la porchaine, dans une autre fic. **


End file.
